More than a girlfriend, less than a wife
by the matchmmaker17
Summary: it is about Trunks and Pan and the affair they have.
1. Default Chapter

MORE THAN A GIRLFIREND, LESS THAN A WIFE  
  
First of all I would like to say that I don't own Dragonball z / GT. This is mainly about Trunks and Pan, but it has a little Goten and Bra. The ages are:  
  
Goten: 29 Bra: 19 Pan: 20 Trunks: 30  
  
In the beginning of the story is speaking though Pan's point of view.  
  
It was cool. Very cool for a beautiful summer day, and here I am stand in a stupid bridesmaid dress. That's not what I am really mad about. I am really mad about that I am not the bride. The bride is marrying the man I been in love with for years, Trunks. Trunks is marrying a model a successful model. She is very beautiful with her long legs and wonderful boob job not that I am jealous. I am happy for Trunks that he found some one, but I am hurt and sad that person is not I. I don't understand why I am in the wedding because of the sure fact that the woman doesn't like me. I think that Trunks kind of blackmailed her to put me in the wedding. So here I am listening the words or vows that the minister are saying and wishing that I were the one saying, "I do" to Trunks. It wouldn't hurt so much if I didn't tell him that I love him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was the two weeks before the wedding and Goten and I was training over his house. Goten call me earlier to train so he release some anger out because Bra and him had another disagreement the other night. So him and I was training and he was beating the crap out of me, but lucky Trunks came by here to say hello and to get away from the office.  
  
" Hey Goten and Pan" said Trunks in a happy tone.  
  
" Hi Mr. Brief" Goten and I said in an annoyed tone.  
  
" What is up with the "Mr. Brief" act?" he said.  
  
" Oh we said that because it have been three months since you talk to and you been canceling all the get togethers parties that plan on for the last the three months because your girlfriend" Goten said in mad tone.  
  
" Look I know was igorneing the last coupling of months but I wasn't all Linda (the model girl friend) fault. It is also due the wedding and the Capsule Crops." Trunks said with an "I am sorry" look.  
  
"That's ok Trunks but next time try not to cancel another party or I have to hurt you in a very painful way." I said  
  
"Ok Pan so enough with this talking and lets spar" Trunks said  
  
"All right another person to spar and it is Trunks I am so happy," Goten said with fire in his eyes.  
  
After hours sparing it was beginning to turn dark and Goten beat the crap out of us. Trunks was surprise how strong Goten and was how he happen to have this much energy inside of him. I explain to him that he is mad that Bra is not talking to him. After that he understood. Goten invited us for dinner and both Trunks and I was drooling and nod our heads. Goten order dinner for us and in no time they came. We were eating and talking about the old times and how we didn't see much of us since he was in college. After a long dinner and conversation Trunks and I decide to go home. Trunks offered to take me home since it was in his way and I said yes. It was a long and quiet ride until I decide to break the silence  
  
"Trunks?" I said  
  
"What is it Panny?" Trunks said  
  
"Well I have something to tell you and I know it will change everything and even destroy our friendship," I said with my head down low and my hands in my lap.  
  
"Nothing will destroy our friendship, no matter how bad it is," Trunks said with wonder in his eyes. Well he doesn't have any idea what he is saying or what I am about to say.  
  
"Well.." Trunks said breaking my chain of thought.  
  
" Well Trunks :sigh: I love you" I said  
  
Trunks was shocked and his eyes was wide and all of a sudden he stop the car and look at me. "What did you say?" Trunks said.  
  
"I said I love you and I don't think that Linda deserve you but I do," I said  
  
"Well it is not up to you to think who I should be with or I shouldn't be with. And another thing I don't like you that why Pan. I love but as a sister nothing. Last thing how could you do this two weeks before my wedding that was selfish and mean of you." Trunks said with anger in his voice.  
  
"First of all I didn't want to wait this long to tell you how I feel so I am sorry for that but I didn't do it for you to get mad at me but to make me feel better and show how much you mean to me. But if it make it even better I still be in the wedding if you still want me too" I said.  
  
"Well I still want you in the wedding and still want to be your friend but it going to be hard but I think it will work." Trunks said  
  
"But I don't think it will so after the wedding I think we stop being friends" I said with sadness.  
  
"If that what you feel best then so it shall be" Trunks said.  
  
So he started the car and took me home. Once I got in my apartment I look in my old photo books and rip some of the pictures that only Trunks and me were in. After that I took a long bath and got dress in nightclothes and cry myself to sleep.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
It is now the end of the reception and the lovely couples were on their way to their honeymoon and I was on my way home until Bra asks me if she could go to my apartment. Of course I said yes so we were on our way to my apartment but before we go she had to change her clothes and that took an hour or two. After that we were on our way to my apartment and once we got there I decide to change. Once I was change she was looking for something.  
  
"What are you looking for?" I said.  
  
"I am looking for some liquor or beer or something," Bra said  
  
"Why?" I said  
  
"Because I need to get drunk because my heart is broken," Bra said  
  
"Bra what happen between you and Goten?" I asked  
  
Bra eyes was fill with tears and her voice was high pitch and very loud. "He brought that bitch to my brother wedding and have the nerve to kiss her" Bra said between sobs. And I knew whom she was talking about. Paris. The very same girl that Bra hates with a passion and the very same one who was Goten's girlfriend before Bra. Goten knew what buttons to push to make Bra very jealous.  
  
"Bra wasn't you that said that Goten can go out with anyone and that you wanted the relationship to end." I said.  
  
"Yeah I did but I didn't mean he can go back out with that bitch Paris. And I thought we would make up and have great sex." Bra said without crying.  
  
"Well for first of all thanks for the vision and second of all that the only reason that he took Paris was to make you jealous. And the Goten love you very much and stop trying to controlling him." I said.  
  
" I am not trying to control him. He knew I was bossy and controlling we started going out. And if I might add he really likes it. But know I really miss him and I love him with all my heart." Bra said.  
  
"Then tell him don't wait until it is too late like I did." I said with tears in my eyes.  
  
Then all of sudden I was cry uncontrolling and Bra was hugging me and telling me that it was ok. She knew what happen between Trunks and I and was very supportive and helpful these past couple of weeks even though she had problems with Goten. She is a true friend.  
  
"Well now look what you did to my shirt you just had to cry on my favorite shirt." She said in a silly tone of voice.  
  
I smiled a little. "I am so sorry princess. How can I repay you?" I said in lighter tone.  
  
" First you could go and some liquor and some food so we can been full and drunk." She said  
  
"Ok and I think I would like to get some movies as well I will be back about in an hour so don't destroy anything or touch anything." I said in a joking mood. And with that Bra flip the bird and I was on my way to the stories to get the stuff.  
  
SIX MONTHS LATER  
  
I was in my room and thinking what I am about to do this weekend. My friend Ashley ask me if I want to this art opening Saturday night but then Bra ask me if I want to the club with her and Goten. I was laughing at the thought that Bra and Goten getting back together. After that night that Bra and I got drunk She call Goten and told him I she feel and he pick her up and they were talking and saying that they mean a lot to each other and got back together. And soon after they had make up sex and which she should have left out when she told me. But two months later he ask her to married him so that's another bridesmaid dress I have to get. Back to the subject at hand what should I do this weekend. Soon after I closed my eyes and went to sleep.  
  
CAPSULE CORP.  
  
TRUNKS' POINT OF VIEW  
  
Here I am in the office and bored out of my mind. I was just thinking how to get out this hell but the downside my mom and my wife don't want to go anywhere. Now that I am married I have to work and go home and that's it. This is the reason why I didn't want to get married period. I want to have fun and spar or anything but work in here. I even want ass to be kicked by father then be in here. I was going though my desk and I found a picture of me and Pan when she was in high school. It as token because she beat the crap out of me in front of everyone and it just so happen that Goten had a camera. That was good times. I miss her so much. I haven't heard or spoke to her ever since the wedding. I guess she was serious that we were no longer friends. I thought it was going to be a little phase that she had to go to but it was more then that. I would have fought harder if it were going to be like this. I finally realize how much she means to me. I guess it took longer to see what she means when she Linda doesn't deserve me. And she right. Our honeymoon was hell I barely saw her. She had photo shoots and she was call to model and a new clothing line. No wonder she wants to go to Europe. There were most her jobs were. But as the wonderful husband I was I deciding to let her do them. Now she wants me to work non-stop and actually want to stay the whole day. I barely have time with my friends. And the time I do be with them she had to come with me. But know to come to think about it if I was still friends with Pan I couldn't because Linda hate her with a passion for reason unknown.  
  
It is almost 6:00. That is the time I get out of hellhole. I look around to see if there any more papers I need to look at or work at. As soon I was happy there wasn't any then my assistant comes in with hand full of papers. I was mad but it didn't matter I wasn't going to tonight and then when I turn around I look it was 6:00 and I got my briefcase and was off to my car. Once I started my car I was on the road and traveling home. Once I got home my wife was on the couch and was watching TV.  
  
"Hey baby" She said  
  
"Hey" I said  
  
"What wrong?" she asked  
  
"Nothing wrong" I said  
  
"Well that's good so what do you want to do tonight" She said  
  
" Well why can't we just stay home tonight and have pizza and watch movies." I said  
  
"That is so boring Trunks" she said, " I want to go somewhere and have some fun."  
  
"Well I am too tired to go anywhere and right now that's all I want to do," I said  
  
"FINE then we will do that but tomorrow Bra invited us to come this new club that she was invite to and I want to go and I want you to come with so if you want to have sex I suggests that you come" she said  
  
"Ok Ok I will come" I said  
  
After that I order the pizzas and went to go pick them up and also stop at the video store. And what I saw in video store I was sight that I never thought I would never. Pan. Pan was in the video store with a big shirt and some tight jeans. I haven't seen or /and heard from her in six months and now here she is and looking good in those jeans. And all of a sudden she was about to turn around and she saw me. She was wide eyed and shock to see me but she turn and walk on with saying one word. I was hurt but I was determined to talk to her. So I did what any man would do I follow her around the store.  
  
"Why are you following me?" she asked  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you," I said in a sad tone.  
  
"Well you talking to me right now so you fulfill you mission so you can stop following me" She said  
  
" Ok if you going to be like that then maybe I should leave you alone and never talk to you." I said  
  
" That fine by me so goodbye." She said while walking off away form me.  
  
I grab her hand and tried to bring her to me so we could talk but when I did that she slap me across my face. But I still had a hold on her and grab her other hand. Even though I haven't been training lately I was still stronger than her. She was so mad that her face was mad. I love it when she mad she is so cute. But anyway she even said that she was going to scream if I don't let her go so I let her loose and step back. As I step back she got her videos and went to cashier and pay and left. Somehow my heart was in pain because I couldn't hold her longer or that she didn't want to stay. I got my videos and pay for them and then I got the pizzas and went home to my wife but the whole I was thinking about Pan.  
  
AT PAN'S APARTMENT  
  
PAN'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
Here I am crying in my home again. Why were you there when I was there?  
  
Why you have such power over me? Why do I still love you Trunks? These are some questions that were going though my head right now. See him after all these months was a shock. My heart was beating out of my chest after seeing you it just goes to show that I am not over you. I have to think. Then all of a sudden I heard my phone rings.  
  
"Rings"  
  
"Hello" I said  
  
"Hi Pan. It is your favorite friend, Bra" She said  
  
"Oh hi. What is the meaning of this phone call?" I said  
  
"Oh I just want to know if you still on for tomorrow night She said  
  
"Well it depends who is coming" I said  
  
"Well.... There is I and Goten and Marron and Ubuu" She said  
  
"Oh that's it?" I said  
  
and then was a very long silence on the other end.  
  
"Bra, who else is coming?" I said  
  
"Oh alright I tell you Trunks and Linda is coming" She said  
  
"Oh I see but Bra you see the thing is I promise Ashley that I will go to the art gallery tomorrow. Sorry I said  
  
"Oh I knew you didn't want to come if I said Trunks but that's ok you will make it up later ok?" She said.  
  
I was laughing because she knew me so well and plus on what she said. "Ok Bra I will. I talk to you later bye princess." I said.  
  
"Ok Pan I talk to you later" She said.  
  
After that I decide to give Ashley a call and told her that I was able to go to the art gallery and to get the tickets. I also decide to take a long bath and once I was out the tub I put in a video in the VCR and watch the movie. After watching two videos I was getting sleeping and fell to sleep dreaming about Trunks. 


	2. chapter 2

PAN'S APARTMENT  
  
PAN'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
It was Saturday morning and I was still in my bed. When I decide to get up from my bed there was a knock on the door. When I went to the door it was Goten. I was wondering why he was doing here and why so early in the morning even though it was almost noon.  
  
" Hi Goten. Come in" I said  
  
"Oh hi Pan. How are you today?" he said  
  
" I am fine and what about you?" I said  
  
" I am good" he said  
  
"Look I am glad you are here and that you are visting me but what are you are doing here?" I said  
  
"I am here to talk about Trunks" he said  
  
I was shock for him to say that. I mean I know that are the best of friends and that they have been friends way before I was born. So they know each other better then anyone. I wonder does he know about Trunks and me.  
  
"Pan?" Goten said in a worry tone  
  
"What do want to know about Trunks" I said  
  
" I know all about what happen between you two" he said  
  
" Oh so he told you. Then you know why I can't go the club." I said  
  
" no he didn't tell me Bra did. And before you get mad at her I figure it out and she just answer some the questions that I had." I said  
  
" fine so you know. Now what?" I said  
  
" I want to tell you that I am here for you if you need some one to talk to then I am here for you that's all I why I am here. I am sorry what happen but know that Bra and me are here for you" Goten said  
  
"Thank you" I said  
  
" oh theres is one thing and it is that I am hungry and I was wondering if you could cook me some lunch." He said  
  
"I should have known you were here because you're hungry. So come on I whip something for us."  
  
After spending time with Goten I had to get ready for the art gallery. The art gallery opens at 6:00 pm and it was 4:45 so I had to get ready but for now I was watching TV. After that I was getting ready for this opening and dawn to me that I was late.  
  
DREAMWORLD  
  
AROUND 7:00  
  
It was a fun time in this new club. Bra, Goten, Marron, Ubuu , Trunks ,and Linda was having fun but somehow Trunks wasn't having much fun. Linda tried to Trunks take to the dance floor but he won't go. He was still down from see Pan at the video store.  
  
"Trunks whats wrong?" Linda said  
  
"Nothing I just not feeling well." He said  
  
"Well do you want to go home?" she said  
  
"Yes but you can stay here and Bra and Goten take you home" he said  
  
"Well I really don't want to leave you alone but if that what you want then I guess I see later on tonight" she said  
  
"Thanks and goodbye." I said  
  
As Trunks walk out the club he decide to go a secrect place that him and Goten use to go when they were in trouble. So he fly there and it was still as beautiful since the last time he was there. It was grassy field with beautifull flowers and a small lake that had nice cool water. Trunks already at peace and for a long time he was very clam.  
  
Meanwhile back at the art gallery Pan was bored out her gore in this place. She was happy that Ashley was chasing some guy so she decide to sneak out of this place. Once she got outside she check if anyone was around and found out there were anyone here she decide to fly. She was fly until see landed a place when she use to follow trunks and Goten when she was little. After she landed she walk thought the place and found the last thing she thought she see in as while. It was Trunks and it was to late because he saw her. She was about to run but she couldn't because she tired of running and it was time to face her fears. It was the only way that she could finally move on.  
  
"Hi Pan. I see you decide not to run this time." He said  
  
" You are right I have to decide not run away this time" she said  
  
"Good because I have something to say to you" he said  
  
"And what is it" She said  
  
"It is that I miss you. I miss our friendship. You don't know what you did to me when you said good bye. It hurt me. I know I was mean and wrong to say those things to you earlier but I am sorry." He said  
  
"Well Trunks I miss you too but I am sorry too. I know you love Linda and I have to accept that." She said  
  
" I glad you are not still mad at me but me loving her is still out there." He said  
  
"What are you saying Trunks that you don't love her." She said.  
  
"No that's not what I am saying. I always love her but I don't know," He said  
  
" Well I am not going to get in your business so I leave so you can be alone." She said  
  
"No don't leave I want you here at least to just talk about happen the last couple of months." He said "Please Pan" with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh alright" she said  
  
Pan and Trunks were talking about what happen the past couple of months. As they were talking that Pan got a little cold and Trunks saw and decide to give his coat to her. While he was putting his coat on her started looking at her eyes and see how beautiful they were. Then Pan cheeks were getting hot because he realize how close they were then all of a sudden Trunks press his lips on Pan's lips. They were kissing for the long time before they realize they was kissing.  
  
"Wow" Pan said  
  
"Yeah wow" Trunks said  
  
"we can't do this you know" She said  
  
"I know but I couldn't help it" trunks said  
  
"Look I have to go Trunks" Pan said with sadness in her voice  
  
As Pan was about to go Trunks grab her arm and pull towards him and kiss her with even more passion. " Don't go. I need you" he said in husky voice that send chills though her spine. As soon she heard that she start to put up his shirt and start kissing a chest. Soon they were taking off all their clothes and was making love all night.  
  
The next morning Pan was laying something warm and soon realize she was on top of Trunks' chest. She got up and started to get her clothes while she was getting her clothes Trunks decide to get up and saw realize where he was. And just like Pan he quickly got up and got dress. They were speechless but all of a sudden Pan to leave and flew off. Trunks just stood there half naked and shock. 


	3. chapter 3

ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR GT  
  
It was two weeks later, and Trunks is in his office think of what had happen that night with Pan. He was still lost and confuse at what happen that night. He hasn't heard or talks since that night. He look out the window and saw peaceful it was. Right he would do anything to get out and talk to Pan. So he could see how she feel about this or even thinks about this. It is funny Pan is the only thing he was thinking about these past couple of weeks. Well it is around 1:00 and Trunks have to get back to work or he have to work late into the night.  
  
PAN'S APARTMENT AROUND THE SAME TIME  
  
Pan was watching something on TV and was about to cook something to eat. For the past couple of weeks she didn't talk to anyone. Hell she didn't return any of Bra phone calls or Goten's in that matter. No one's period. All she did was think about Trunks and what happen. For days she wonder should just leave him alone or just continue on if he wanted to. After all she still love him and wants to be with him but he's married. Not married but married to the one of the most beautiful girl in world. Why would he want to be bothering her? But the thing was that there are not happy married. Of course not if they were he would never had slept with her. But of course she was the t around and he just wants someone for that night. All these questions and doubt inside her head and it really making her mad. She needs to know where she stands with him or she will freak. So pick up the phone and dial Capsule Corps' number and try to talk to Trunks.  
  
"Hello Mr. Brief Office" assistance said  
  
"Hello. May I speak to Mr. Brief please?" Pan said  
  
"Yes hold one minute to see if he in." Assistance said  
  
'Ok Thanks" Pan said  
  
As the assistance knock on Trunks door and saw that Trunks was working on some.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Brief but there's a phone call for you" assistance said  
  
"Well who is it?" Trunks asked  
  
"I don't know sir but sound like an young lady." She said  
  
"Well could you please found out who that is and report back to me?" Trunks said  
  
"Yes sir right away sir" She said  
  
The assistance quickly went back to her office and reach for the phone.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. Whom may I ask is speaking?" she said  
  
"Oh I am sorry I am Son Pan" Pan said  
  
"Ok it will just take one more minute. Ok?" she said  
  
"Ok." Pan said  
  
The assistance was again walking to Trunk's office and there he was working on those papers.  
  
"Mr. Brief. It is Miss Son Pan on the phone" she said  
  
Trunks give a wide-eyed and shock look to the assistance. "Well connected her to my hone right away." He said  
  
"Yes sir right away" she said  
  
The assistance rush over to her phone and connect Pan to Trunk's line.  
  
"Hello Pan" Trunks said  
  
"Hi Trunks" Pan said  
  
Then it was a long silence  
  
"Ummm.. I am not try to be rude but what is the meaning of this phone call?" he asked  
  
"Oh I am sorry. I was wondering if you like to have lunch over my apartment today because I really think we should talk." Pan said  
  
" Well I haven't eaten nothing and I really do need to talk to you so I be over there in about an hour. If that's ok with you." He said  
  
"That's fine. Well I see in an hour then bye Trunks," she said  
  
"Ok Pan bye." He said  
  
I was around 2:30 and Pan was finishing up with the food and she was waiting on Trunks. She was nervous and still anxious to see Trunks after a couple of weeks. Hoping that he feel the way she even though he's married but a part of her don't. As she was about to sit on the couch she heard the doorbell rings. She got up and answers the door and saw it was Trunks.  
  
"Hi Pan," he said  
  
"Hi Trunks. Come in" she said  
  
"Ok. I am glad that you ask me to come over here so I can talk to you." Trunks said  
  
"Well I glad you came so I can talk to you but first lets eats" Pan said  
  
'Same old Pan' he thought. As walk to the table and started wolfing down some food. The meal was very long and quiet. Both of them were scared what the other say or do so all was eat and enjoyed the food. That until Trunks said to say something.  
  
"Look Pan no matter how much we eat we still have to talk." He said  
  
" You are right Trunks. So lets go over the couch and talk." Pan said  
  
They both walk over to the couch after putting their dishes in the sink.  
  
"Well, First of all, I like to say I am sorry for what happen the other night." He said  
  
"I wanted it too Trunks so really it was my fault at well." She said  
  
"Well it was mostly my fault," he said  
  
"Yeah I know but lets not point fingers towards each other. We here to see how we feel towards each other." She said  
  
"Yeah ok. Look Pan I care about you more than a friend but I want to keep my marriage." Trunks said  
  
"Well that's how you feel then there's really nothing to say huh." She said "But Trunks I still feel the same way like always. I will always love you, Trunks."  
  
"Well Pan I don't know what to say about this." He said, " I want to keep see you more than a friend so we can see if there are more than this."  
  
Pan went silence. She can't believe that he would say something like that. Who was he fooling? She knew that he would not going to divorce his wife for her. But in her heart she wanted he him so bad that she will take this offer and get him in the only possible way. After a while Trunks was worry because she didn't answer him right away.  
  
"Umm.. Pan. Pan did you listen to me?" Trunks said  
  
"Yes I listen to you but I was thinking about what you said," Pan said "And I decide to take your offer"  
  
"Ok Pan." Trunks said. "So what now?"  
  
"Now we just sit here and talk about this." Pan said  
  
Trunks and Pan were talking for hours before they realize that it was time Trunks to go home with his wife. She hated that he have that he have to go. When Trunks left, Pan started to go home and cried the whole time after that she took a shower and went to bed. In the whole time she was thinking what was about to get herself into. 


	4. chapter 4

TWO YEARS LATER..  
  
AGES: GOTEN: 31 BRA: 21 PAN: 22 TRUNKS: 32  
  
Trunks is in Pan's waking up another night of their lovemaking. It was hard considering that Pan was on top of him, but he manages to do it without waking her up. It was around 11:00 pm and he had to go home or Linda would kill him for sure. He got out of bed quickly and quietly as can. He was in the middle of dress up when Pan was awake.  
  
"Trunks, why do you have to go? Stay with me tonight." Pan said while being half asleep  
  
"You know I can't Pan. Linda will want to know where I was all night you know that." Trunks said  
  
"Well fuck her and stay with me tonight." She said while being wide-awake  
  
"I can't this time Pan." He said  
  
"Yeah Yeah Trunks. You act like you did it before but you never stay the night." She said  
  
"Yeah you right but you never ask before. And one more thing before I go I will be away in for a week." He said  
  
"I always want to ask but I guess I knew what you were going to say. Why are you leaving?" she said  
  
"Well I am leaving for business, and I am going to America to finish a deal to one of the smaller companies. You can come if you like." He said hoping that she would say yes  
  
"Why me and not your wife? What are two not talking to each other or something?" she asked  
  
"No, nothing like that but I just really love it if you come with me and plus you more fun than Linda." He said  
  
" Right, Trunks I am not stupid. Bra told me that same week Linda will be on her way to a photo shoot in Paris." Pan said  
  
"True that Linda will be gone that week but that's not the reason why I want you to come with me." Trunks said. "Like I said I have more fun with you than Linda so that's reason."  
  
"Right, Trunks. Well I have to think about it anyway because next week I have to go and finish up with my article for the newspaper." Pan said  
  
"Oh you are going. Even if I have to go to carry you to the plane you're going." Trunks said in a demanding voice.  
  
"Oh now you are ordering me around. If I am not going then I am not going. You can't tell me what to do. You are not my father and beside I have more important things I have to do then have sex you." Pan said  
  
"Oh really then ok be like that Pan. But if you change your mind" Trunks said while getting something in his coat pocket " here's a ticket to New York and the address to the hotel I am staying in but make sure to call me before you get there ok?" Trunks said when he handed Pan the ticket and a card.  
  
"Well I guess you were really serious. But can't I go with you in the private jet?" Pan stated  
  
"Well, first of all, Pan I can't because some of the others executives are coming with me and all of them knows my wife, and secondly I never joke when it comes between you and me." Trunks said in a calm voice.  
  
"Ok Trunks. Like I said I will think about it. I will call if I change my mind." Pan said.  
  
"Don't take to long. Your plane leaves around 8:00 pm on Sunday and it is Thursday. I hope you come. Trunks said which reaching over and kissing Pan the lips. "Oh and before you start to ask where would the executives will be, they will be two floors down so don't worry. Bye babe."  
  
"Bye Trunks" Pan said when Trunks walk out the bedroom door and out the apartment. Pan was looking at the ticket and put it on her nightstand and cut of her light and go to sleep.  
  
The next morning Pan was was about to take a shower when phone ring. It was Bra.  
  
:rings:  
  
:rings:  
  
"I am coming. I am coming" Pan said when she was trying to reach the phone. "Hello!" she angrily  
  
"Hey Pan. Its me, Bra." Bra said sweetly  
  
"Oh hi Bra. I am so sorry for yelling out to you. I just had a very bad night. So how are you?" pan said  
  
"Well I am sick and Goten wouldn't let me go anywhere I was wondering if I can come visit if you don't mind" Bra said  
  
"Sure but I thought you say that Goten wont let you out the house." Pan said  
  
"Yes I said that but he agrees that I can come see you since you family and all and plus he thinks that you control me." Bra said in a joking matter.  
  
"Well that's no true because I would had stop you from marrying Goten" Pan said while laughing.  
  
"That's was funny Pan but seriously I really need to get out house and you the only on that is free today and plus I haven't heard from you in a while." Bra said  
  
"Well that's true. Well listen come over and I cook you something ok." Pan said  
  
"Ok Pan consider me there. Bye Pan see you in an hour." Bra said  
  
"Ok Bra. Bye." Pan said just soon as she hung up.  
  
As soon as she hung up she was quickly got in the shower and started ordering food. In no time the came just when finish dressing. About 30 minutes after the food came there was a knock on the door. She answers it and it was Goten and Bra.  
  
"Hey Pan" Goten and Bra said  
  
"Hey, You guys. Oh my god Bra you are getting bigger." Pan Said (in case you haven't figure it out Bra and Goten are married and been married a year. Plus Bra is five months pregnant.)  
  
"Well gee thanks Pan." Bra said  
  
"You quite welcome" Pan said in a joking matter  
  
" Don't mind her." Goten said " You still look beautiful to me."  
  
"Oh Goten that is really sweet to say that." Bra said as was about to give him a kiss.  
  
"Oh stop please I haven't eaten yet." Pan said  
  
"Oh don't worry Pan. Goten was about to leave anyway. I was kissing him good bye." Bra said.  
  
" Well hurry up I want to eat." Pan said  
  
"Yeah Yeah. Then closed your eyes." Goten said.  
  
"Just kiss her already so you can leave" Pan said  
  
That's exactly what Goten did. After they kiss he said goodbye to both of the girls and was off to work. Bra and Pan decide to eat in the living room so they can talk or/ and watch TV.  
  
"Well Mrs. Son, do you know if you a girl or a boy?" Pan asked  
  
"Well Pan I would know until Monday. That's when that doctor said I can find out the sex of the baby." Bra said  
  
"Oh I can't wait to know what kind baby you have." Pan said  
  
"Neither can I but have to. So lets talk about other things such as your love life." Bra said  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean my "love life"?" Pan said  
  
" Well I mean your love life. You the life you haven't had in three years." Bra Said  
  
"Oh you mean that "love life" Pan said " Well I guess I haven't been looking for anyone so I am not looking to date.  
  
"Oh whatever. I know you haven't been looking for someone. But you still waiting on Trunks and it are not very healthy. Go and try to find some exciting and more fun guys." Bra said  
  
"I know you right Bra. And soon I will find a new guy but for now I just need to be left alone." Pan said  
  
"Look Pan the time is now. I know this nice and sweet guy that wants to meet you. He works with Goten in the dojo so he works out. He is also very handsome and have a body like a god." Bra said  
  
"I see and why all of sudden he wants to meet me?" Pan asked. "Since I never talk to him. What is his name?"  
  
"Well I sort of told him about you and show a picture of you to him." Bra said. " He thinks your very cute and he would love to go out with and his and is Jeff."  
  
"Really he thinks I am cute?" Pan asked and Bra nodded her head yes to Pan. "Well Maybe I should go out with him. It will be a nice change for a change."  
  
"Come on Pan, please." Bra said in puppy dog eyes. After that Pan couldn't say no so nodded yes. "Good because I give him your number this morning when he called."  
  
"Oh you little sneak." Pan said  
  
"Anyway what are you going to wear if he ask you?" bra asked  
  
"First thing first he has to ask me out. Secondly I have something in my room to give you so come on." Pan said reaching to get Bra's hand  
  
"Ok Pan." Bra said  
  
As they reach the room Bra sat down on the bed. After Bra sat Pan go in her closet to find something that she was give to Bra. While Pan was finding it Bra decide to get up again and look around her room. As she was finishing up being nosy she happen to see a plane ticket to New York and a card that had a name of a hotel and room number. Now Bra was confused. Why would she have a First Class ticket to New York?  
  
"Ok Bra. I found it." Pan said as she turn around and saw Bra with the ticket.  
  
" Oh planning of leaving soon, Pan" Bra said  
  
"Well well I see that you are still nosy" Pan said  
  
"Well it was out in the open and besides when were you going to tell me that you were leaving? After you come back and who hotel room are you still when you get there?" Bra said  
  
"For your information I would be staying with a friend and I am not going anyway so don't worry" Pan said  
  
" Oh who is this person? Is it a guy?" Bra asked. Pan only reply with a nod. "So what is his name?"  
  
"I will tell you only and only if you promise not to tell anyone not even Goten no matter what. And don't get mad at if I do tell you." Pan said  
  
" Aww he can't be too bad. What is he ugly or stupid or both?" Bra said  
  
"Neither but he worse. He is married." Pan said with head down  
  
Bra eyes widen when Pan told her that. "MARRIED?!!! Have you lost your mind? Who is it?" Bra said  
  
"Well I tell but not until you calm down" Pan said  
  
"OK ok I am calm so who is it?" Bra said  
  
"Well its Trunks" Pan said with her eyes looking at the floor.  
  
"I can't believe you. I can't believe both of you. What is going in that head of yours? Why would you do that? What were both of you were thinking when you two got together?" Bra asked with anger  
  
"I don't know and you promise that you wouldn't get mad." Pan said  
  
"Well I am not mad but disappointed in you two" Bra said  
  
" Well I am grown so I do what I want to do." Pan stated  
  
" You right. You are grown so I can't tell you what to do. But I do have a question: How long have this been going on?" Bra said  
  
"It have been like this for almost two years" Pan said  
  
"I can't believe this. Two years, Pan. Two years. How could go past Linda that long?" Bra asked.  
  
"You know he called to say he work late and go out with me. Or take long business trips just spent time with me or whatever." Pan said  
  
"Oh I see. So when Two months ago he took a three weeks business trip to Greece were you with him? Bra asked with her arm across  
  
" Actually it wasn't a business trip at all. He just wanted to do that so he could spend time with me period." Pan said  
  
"I see." Bra said. " I hope you realize that soon you too will caught"  
  
"Yeah I know but I enjoyed being with him and until we get caught I am continue to being with him." Pan said  
  
" Alright Pan but just understand this someone is going to get hurt and that someone is going to be you." Bra said  
  
"Ok Bra I will take your words very seriously." Pan said  
  
"Ok Pan whatever." Bra said.  
  
Bra and Pan decide to change the subject. The girls were talking about the baby more than anything. They were also talking about Pan's new job at this new newspaper (Star Works) and that she was finally fulfilling her dream of being a reporter. They spend hours talking about anything and everything. Until Goten came by and pick her. Shortly after they left the phone started to rings.  
  
:rings:  
  
:rings:  
  
"Hello" Pan said  
  
"Hello. Is this Pan Son?" Jeff said  
  
"Yes this is she. Who wants to know" Pan said  
  
"This is Jeff. I know your friend Bra." Jeff  
  
As soon she heard his voice she remember what Bra said about he. "Oh hi. Sorry about that earlier. How are you?" Pan said  
  
"Oh that's ok. I am fine and how about you?" he said  
  
"I am fine. I am very surprise that you called." Pan said  
  
"Well why would you be surprise? I told Bra that I would call you and here I am calling you." He said  
  
"I don't know I am just was expecting you act all." Pan said  
  
" Well I couldn't wait to call you after seeing you picture that Bra showed me." He said. " Actually just from listening to you listening to you I can wait to meet you to meet you."  
  
"Well I can't wait to meet you too, Jeff." Pan said while her cheeks getting red.  
  
That night Jeff and Pan were talking about everything. They spend the most of talking they like and dislikes. It was around 2:00 am when they decide to say goodbye, but before they said goodbye they set a date Sunday around six pm. After they hung up Pan called Bra and told her what happen. Bra was surprise that Pan would go out but upset that she still with Trunks. After a short conversation Pan change in her nightclothes and when to sleep. 


	5. chapter 5

ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z/GT.  
  
SATURDAY'S NIGHT AT A BAR  
  
Trunks was at the bar thinking about how to convince Pan into going to New York with him. It was a long time since Pan and him had been alone without interruptions. He always has to go because of work or his wife. He loves his wife but he wasn't in love with he. His feeling towards Pan is confusing. He is deciding if was in love with her but he knew that he love her period. She really changes these couple of years. She used to wear baggy and loose fitting clothes but now she wear tight or very revealing clothes. She also changes her personality period. She acting more lady like and more of a woman then anything. She changes for the better. As Trunks was thinking about Pan everything a young woman from behind the bar walk up breaking his chain of thought.  
  
"Sir, what would you like to drink?" she said  
  
"A beer please" Trunks said  
  
"No problem" she said  
  
The woman came back with the beer and all of a sudden an old friend came in the bar. It was Goten and he was dressing in a suit. He wore a black suit with a blue silk shirt and happens to spot Trunks at the bar.  
  
"Hey stranger. No time no see," Goten said with a grin on his face  
  
Then all of a sudden Trunks turn around a saw Goten. Trunks' eyes was quickly widen when he saw a Goten in that suit. "Hey Goten. Long time no see," Trunks said  
  
"Yeah man it has been a long time so what been going on?" Goten said while get a beer from the girl.  
  
"Everything has been great. By the way why are you wearing that suit?" Trunks said  
  
"Well it was a party at the dojo. The party was for saying goodbye to a friend because they are moving. It was great." Goten said  
  
"Well that's good. Goten how's life going for you? How my little sister handling being pregnant?" Trunks said  
  
"Well life couldn't be better. The friend I said we had a party for was the owner the of the dojo and he gave me the dojo. And Bra is doing great and soon I have to leave to take care of her." Goten said  
  
"Wow Goten that's great you getting to own your own dojo. The guy chooses a good person to have it. And as for Bra that's great that she ok." Goten said  
  
"Thanks man. Hey I almost forgot how is Linda doing?" Goten asked  
  
"Oh she is doing fine. She is getting ready for Paris tomorrow. Trunks said.  
  
"Well that's good." Just as Goten said that he finish his beer and check on his watch decide it was time to go because it was around 11. " Look Trunks I wish we had more time but I have to. Call me man so we can catch up." Goten said.  
  
"No problem and I will call. See you later." Trunks said  
  
As soon as Trunks said that Goten got up and drop the money on the table and walk out the door. Trunks finish up his drink and decide to go home to. After paying the bill he decide to call Pan o see that she change her mind. So he brought out his cell phone and dials the numbers while getting in his car.  
  
:Rings:  
  
:rings:  
  
:rings:  
  
"Hello" Pan said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Hey. You need to pick up your phone." Trunks said in a joking tone  
  
"Well you need to call in a decent hour. What do you want Trunks?" Pan said  
  
"Well you don't have to be so pushy. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Trunks said  
  
"Oh I see. Well I was asleep and now I am up if that's what you wanted to know. Trunks I am not slow you were wandering if I change my mind about New York." Pan said  
  
'Damn she must read my mind' he thought "Well yeah. Because if you are going then I have to set something for you." Trunks said.  
  
"Well Trunks that's sweet but I am not going sorry. I really do have something more important to do." Pan said  
  
"Oh really. You have more important things to do then spend with me. I am really hurt by that Pan." Trunks said  
  
"Trunks I know you will get along with yourself just fine and I hope you have a good time." Pan said  
  
"Pan you know I really want you there and beside what do you have to do that so important that make you not come with me?" Trunks said  
  
"Trunks, I have a date Sunday." Pan said  
  
Trunks were shock. He couldn't believe that Pan was going out on a date. For the past three years she hadn't a date or even look at another guy in that way. This was crazy.  
  
"What do you mean a date?" Trunks said in a harsh tone  
  
"You know a date. When a guy and a girl go out with each out by themselves and talk about anything. I know it have been a while for you but you still know what it means." Pan said  
  
"I know what's a fucking a date mean. Don't play like I am stupid. It just surprise that you are going out with someone. Who is he? What do he do? How is he?" Trunks said  
  
"Look I don't need you to play daddy because I have a dad. And why are you so concern because I am going out with someone beside you or that I cancel the trip for him." Pan said  
  
"Both. I don't like the ideal that you with someone and I forbid you from seeing him." Trunks said  
  
"FORBID ME FROM SEEING HIM. Who in the hell do you think you are? Listen Trunks I am going to say this once. You can't tell me what not to do. All you can do is nothing. I never once ask you to leave you wife so do you even dare tell not to see anyone. If you have a problem with seeing someone oh well I don't give a fuck." Pan said  
  
"Look Pan I think I am the man you are fucking with. I don't like it. I don't are if you don't care. I don't want you with him ok?" Trunks said. As soon as he said that Pan hung up the phone and went back to sleep. "Hello. Hello. Damn" Trunks said while throwing his cell phone to the passenger side of the car.  
  
When he reach home he was to mad for words. How dare Pan allow another man her life. He was the only man for her. Once he got to his bedroom he saw that Linda was in a bed a fast asleep. He went to his drawer and put his nightclothes and went to sleep. 


	6. chapter 6

SUNDAY AROUND NOON  
  
Trunks are getting ready to go to New York while Linda was in the bathroom taking a shower. Trunks are thinking about what happen last night in the car and he was still upset about that night. Pan was in his mind all night. He barely wants to sleep last night in fact he basically was watching TV last night. Linda was getting out the shower and saw Trunks in the room packing for his business trip.  
  
"So are you ready to go to New York?" Linda said  
  
"Yep." Trunks said  
  
"Trunks, listen if this photo shoot goes well I might have to stay another week." Linda said "But if that happen I was wondering that you would like to come with me to Paris?"  
  
"Well it depend what happen in New York." Trunks said  
  
"It always business with you but fine I am not going to hold you back. I hope you have a safe ride up there." Linda said in anger  
  
"Look I am just not promising anything but if everything is ok in New York and if you have a another week then maybe I can come." Trunks said  
  
"That's fine. Whatever." Linda said while changing her clothes  
  
After that conversation Trunks receive a phone call from the pilot that his plane was ready and that the rest of the executives are already in board. After listening to that he finish with the last of his packing and kiss Linda goodbye and exited out the house. At around 2:30 Linda was finishing her packing and left the house on her way to the airport.  
  
It was 3:00 and Pan was getting ready to go to a date with Jeff. She decides to go to the store and get some groceries. She got her keys and went to the store. When she got there she was surprise to see her old friend, Marron.  
  
"Hi Pan." Marron said  
  
"Hi Marron. How are you?" Pan said  
  
"I am fine and you?"  
  
"I am good. Wow it has been a long time since I saw you. How are things going for you?" Pan said  
  
"Well I am a Fashion designer and Ubuu and I are getting married in about two months." She said while showing Pan her ring.  
  
"Wow, well congrulations. I hope you and Ubuu have a happy life together." Pan said  
  
"Well thank you, Pan. Pan there's a question I want to ask?" She said  
  
"Well ask away." Pan said  
  
"I know it is all of a sudden but will you become one of my bridesmaids?" She asked  
  
"I would be honor to be a bridesmaid." Pan said with a force smile  
  
"Great and don't worry about your dress I already made you a dress all you have to do is come over my house to see if you can wear it. Here is my address and my phone number contact me when you are available. Ok?" Marron said  
  
"Sure thing Marron. Oh what you look at the time I have to go Marron I call you later. Ok? Pan said.  
  
"Oh ok Pan. Well I see you later. Bye." Marron said  
  
"Bye"  
  
As soon as the conversation was over Pan went to the checkout line and left. She got in her apartment at around 4:30 and she have to be ready at six. So she quickly put up her stuff and took a quick shower as soon as she was finishing dressing the phone ring it was Trunks.  
  
"Hello" Pan said  
  
"Hello" Trunks said  
  
"What do you want Trunks? I am kind busy here." Pan said  
  
"Well you know exactly what I want. Are you coming to New York or what?" He said  
  
" You know my answer and it is still no." She said  
  
"Why can't you come or should I stay won't come"  
  
" Because Trunks I want to be alone and right now I am waiting for a date so will you excuse me?"  
  
"I don't like this at all. Forget about him and pack your stuff and bring you ass to New York."  
  
" There you go ordering me around listen I am so tried of your crap. Look you have a good time over there because I will."  
  
"I am not going to have a good time without you that's what I been trying to stay. I would love if you come over here with me to fill my time."  
  
"Oh Trunks. I uhh....."  
  
Before she could finish saying anything the door ring.  
  
Sorry folks you have to guess who that is. Please please please please please please review 


	7. chapter 7

ONCE AGAIN I DONT OWN DRAGONBALL/ DRAGONBALLZ

Pan put heard the door being knock and ask Trunks to wait a sec someone was at the door and it was Jeff.

"Hi" Jeff said

"Oh hi, how are you?" Pan said

"Well I could be fine if you invited me in you place" hew said jokingly

"Oh I am sorry please come in and have a seat" she said "I have to take care of on thing and I will be ready to go."

"Ok but every sec you gone it like a piece of me dies." he said in a joking way

Pan laugh on the way to the phone. And when she got she was still laughing

"Hello, Hello" Trunks said

"Oh I am sorry, Trunks" Pan said

"Look now that you had your laugh maybe we can be serious right now. Are you going to New York or what?" He said

"Trunks I am sorry but I am not going because my date is here and I am about to leave. Have a nice time in New York." she said

"WHAT!!! I can't believe you are serious. Look Pan please comes to New York with me." He said

"No I cant and look I have to go, bye." Pan said

"WAIT don't hang up" Trunks said but before he knew it he heard the dial tone. "Damn, I can't believe she hung up" Trunk said with an angrily tone

"Who was that on the phone" Jeff said

"No one important" Pan said "So are you ready to go?"

"Sure let's go" Jeff said

They were walking to the car and Jeff went over Pan's side and open the door, "Thanks" she said. Once they were in the car Jeff started talk about where they were about to go.

"Pan, I don't if you heard of this restaurant, Chi dei? It is great and that's where we headed." He said

"Yeah I heard of it but never at there. What made you decide to go there for our date if you don't mind me asking?" she said

"Well like I said it was great and that since it is a new restaurant I though it will be a great idea to go there." He said

"Ok can't wait" she said

On the drive there they were talking about anything. Once they got the restaurant they continue to talk. It was different for Pan because it had been a long time since she was on a date but she still couldn't get Trunks out of her mind. After the dinner Jeff and Pan drive to the park to catch a little play about a man who wonders the world to fine the love of his life but then realize that his love was at home alone. When the show was finish the Pan and Jeff decided to go for a little walk.

"How do you like the date so far, Pan" Jeff said

"It was one of the best nights that I ever had" Pan said

"Great, I have to say that I am having a great time with you and been a while since my wife died when I went out" He said

"Your wife died when? Bra never told me about your wife." Pan said

"That's because she didn't know only person beside family is Goten and I asked him not to tell Bra. But the thing is that my wife died from a car

Accident about two years ago and the thing is that I really miss her." He said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Well I am sorry. Look you don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to." She said

"But I want to talk about her to you because I like talking to you and I enjoy your company." he said

"So do me." Pan said

They continue to talk for hours until Pan realize how late it was they went to the car and he drove Pan back to her place.

"Again I really had a fun time and I hope to see you again." Pan said

"Same here, hey I have an idea how would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" he said

"Sure. What time?" She asked

"At around, 6pm is that ok?" he said

"Yeah that would be great. Well I see you tomorrow." She said

"Ok tomorrow then." he said while reaching over to kiss Pan on the cheek and saying goodbye for a second time. Once Pan was in her place she went straight to her bathroom take off the make-up she had and go straight to her room and change to her night clothes and went fast to sleep.


	8. chapter 8

It was around 10 am in the morning when the phone ring in Pan's apartment.

: Rings:

: Rings:

"Hello" Pan said in a sleepily tone

"Son Pan Do you realize what time it is?" Mr. Smith, Pan's Editor.

"No, I don't sir." Pan said

"Well it is 10 and you were suppose to be here in two hours ago." he said

"Oh shit, I am so sorry sir but I am not feeling very well and I had long night." Pan said

"Well, Pan that's not excuse for not calling and I hope this doesn't affect your article. And beside Pan you are going to make this up for me." he said

"Like how, sir?" she said

"Well since one of my reporters is sick I was wondering if you invited a person for me. And besides you know him" he said

"Who are you talking about?" She asked

"Trunks Brief of Capsule Corporation" he said

"What? I can't do that sir I am not a reporter and besides he is in New York." Pan said

"Well good news that's where you are headed and you leave tonight at 9pm. Oh and by the way how did you know he was in New York?" He said

"Sir, I really think you should get someone else and his sister told me. I am really not ready to invite with someone. Especially Trunks." She said

" You have no choice in the matter and besides you know him so it is not like he is going to say no to you and you are getting a free trip and if was you I would get dress and stop questioning the boss and get over here." He said

"Yes sir, I would be there in an hour." Pan said

After the little conversation that her boss and she had she got up and when to the bathroom and started to take a shower. In the shower she was thinking 'I can't believe this I am still end up going to New York. Why is fate so mean to me?' she thought

Bra and Goten's House

Bra is in the living room reading a book while Goten is the bathroom taking shower after 20 minutes he got out of the shower and when to his room to get dress. Once he was finish dressing he went straight to the living room where he saw his wife.

"Hey baby, I am about to go to work" he said "Babe, Babe?" he said putting his hand in front of her face

"Oh I am sorry sweetie. It is just that this book is very good." Bra said

"Well as I was saying I am leaving now for work and I see you later tonight." Goten said

"Oh, well ok I hope you have a good time at work and I love you, bye. " Bra said

"Bye, oh by the way guess who call me last night?" Goten said

"Who called you?" Goten said

"It was Jeff saying thanks for setting him up with Pan." Goten said

"Oh that's great I knew they were going to get along together and that was sweet saying thanks." She said

"Yeah it was especially since I told you to stop playing matchmaker." Goten said

"Oh you did, well I was urn, well , uhnn you see, uhnn. I love very much, Goten." Bra said

" Right, I don't know why I bother it just seem that no matter how I much I say stop doing something it just go one ear and out the other. Well I am off I will see you later. Bye, I love you." Goten said

"Goten you should know by now that I do whatever I feel strongly about. How do you think I got you?" Bra said while going where Goten is and giving him a big kiss on the lips.

"Ahh nice try, my dear I am still mad. I see you later. Bye." Goten said while he was going out the house.

"Fine bye." Bra said

When Bra shut the door the phone started to ring.

: Ring:

: Ring:

"Hello" Bra said

"Hello my dear wonderful, beautiful sister. How are you today?" Trunks said

"I am fine. So who are you and where is my brother?" Bra said

"Hahahahahahaha you very funny but then again you always have a sense of humor." He said

"Whatever and what do I owe this pleasure of this phone call?" Bra asked

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing and to ask you a question about Pan." Trunks said

"Why you should know more then since you to be pretty close." Bra said

"What makes you say that?" he said

"Oh I don't know well maybe because you two have been having an affair for almost two years." Bra said

"So you know, how long have you known this and who told you?" He asked

"Well no one had to tell me it was obvious. It was Pan was no where to be found when you were away for business or when I called over her place sometimes I hear your voice and she swear up and down that it was no one. I may look like I don't know anything but I do." Bra said

"Well you caught us and what are you going to tell Linda. Look I didn't call you to tell justified my relationship with Pan. I call just to ask you a question." Trunks said bluntly

"Well ask away." Bra said

"Do you know this guy that Pan is dating?" Trunks said

"Do you mean Jeff? Yes, I know him." Bra said

"So his name is Jeff. Well tell more about him." He said

"There's not much to tell especially it is none of your business and besides ask Pan about him she would know more than me because she went out with him." Bra said

"I am making my business to know but fine if you won't tell me then I will fine out another way." Trunks said

"Well I give you the best of luck. Oh and I have good time in New York." Bra said

"Yeah thanks for nothing, sis." Trunks said while hanging up.

Back to Pan

Pan was on her way to work. Once she got to the office she saw Janet coming towards her. Janet is Mr. Smith personal assistance

And she got the coolest girl Pan knew. She knows everything there is about being a reporter but Mr. Smith never give her a chance to.

"Hey I am happy that for you that you were given a chance to interview a very important person." Janet said

"Thanks but he should have given it to you I hate doing this. He made me do this before and the person Ws a total jackass and I told him that. But somehow the guy like that and have the never to ask me out." Pan said

"Well it comes with the job. Besides I would do anything to be in your shoes right now." Janet said on her way to the supplies office.

Pan walk right into the Mr. Smith's office with a fake smile and very annoyed.

"Hello sir. How are you in this beautiful day?" Pan said

"Fine, thanks. Have a seat." Smith said

"Look sir I really think you should have someone else do this please." Pan said

"Sorry Pan but I already told Mr. Brief and seem happy about." Smith 'Yeah I bet' Pan thought. "Look the ticket is already purchased so you have to go. And you are going to have a good time by the company's dime." Smith said

"Well if that how it is going to be then can I bring someone along?" She said

"Well I guess you can but you have to pay their ticket. Ok?" He said

"Ok you got yourself a deal." Pan said

Who is going to New York with Pan? What happen there between her and Trunks? All this and more will be answer in the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
